


Alliances of the Enemy

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little of 'The Sentinel' (with the ideas of some humans having some advanced-or all advanced senses) is in this though not the actual characters -and 'Stargate SG-1'of course–Enjoy!</p><p>Summary: This takes place on a unknown earth-like planet where the Goa'uld rule in the more populated areas of the planet, the jungles and ancient temples are all but abandoned save for by the wondering tribes. The four sons of Horus- who control the planet, have recently either lost their hosts- or in some cases are about to, in a battle with another system lord. They find that none of the city dwellers are suitable as Hosts. So in desperation they search the jungles and are in luck to find four boys camped out there. Or are they in luck? For it is soon found that these new hosts can fight them and one has a terrible problem even Imset, his Goa'uld can not cure….</p><p>AU, OCs. The four sons of Horus had the bad luck to pick hosts from a world where some people have advansed senses, these "hyper senses" let the host gain a certain amount of control. When the Goa'uld go to the SG-1 for aid (never got that far...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> (Son's of Horus & Their Hosts)
> 
> Qubehsenuf- Zairian
> 
> Duamutef- Qulin
> 
> Hapy-Rachis
> 
> Imset- Kat Myriad

_Chapter One: The Kidnapping_

* * *

It was hot and dry and altogether very unpleasant to the normal five senses. But it was morning and the sun's rising colors were lovely. However for someone like Kat Myriad who had five very advanced and rather temperamental senses it was as close to torture as he had ever endured.

There wasn't much else to say about him- or rather there wasn't much else known. Kat had grown up in the jungles within walking distance of the abandoned temples. Kat fully understood only the tribal language- the language on the temple walls. His people told him that he had been the child of a woman and man of lighter then the tribe's normal skin tone- and shortly after they had died of an unknown sickness, but prior to their death they had been taught the tribes language.

Other than his mother's last wish –that had been to tell the elder to name him as they willed, he knew little of his parents other then their names and they had come from a place from far away. However the elders had followed her wishes and had called him Myriad a word the elders had been found of- it meant many in its most basic form.

The other name- Kat, washis adult name on his first hunt he had been earned as it. When he was younger he had heard of an elderly couple that had moved into a near by tribe only a few days walk away from the jungle and his tribe, and of the ancient jungle cat that stalked them. So he had went in seach of the jungle cat as his first hunt.

The two elders had been walking along a jungle path and heard him- the older man had assured the woman his accidental noise was nothing more then a large cat running away. Kat had indeed saved the two from the starved and very old jungle cat- the only food it could eat was human so out of respect of the once great predator he had killed it so it wouldn't have to suffer the disgrace of hunting the helpless.

The rustle of under growth being disturbed made Kat come back from his mind only to look up only to see his best friend -warm coal black eyes and sun tanned-earth colored skin his hair in many braids the pinched skin on his forehead and frowned brows was his worried-sad look. It was directed at Kat more often then he could count sense the changes.

"That is the second time I had caught you unaware hunter-sib." The voice was deep-soft and worried- but to Kat's ears it was nearly as loud as a shout and he flinched. Kat rubbed his stinging eyes blinking back tears- he didn't mean to cause his tribe so much worry nor make them afraid of his strangeness. Too much of one sense would cause the others to dull and he would be focused on that sense until he came out of it. Kat sighed air gushing out of his lungs and looked at his friend again.

"I am sorry to cause you worry Zairian- I am sorry to cause the tribe to worry." Zairian gently patted Kat's back sitting down side by side with him. Zairian was the same age as Kat- he had been born the same night. Only a half month later Kat's parents had died and Zairian's mother had taken Kat in as hearth-sib.

They had been raised together and Kat could not remember ever not being within half a day walk of Zairian. They had took the naming test together and both had passed but something different had happened to Kat when he had looked the old panther in the eye when Kat had been briefly pinned under it- helpless if the panther had decided to kill him- but it hadn't and the panther had died and Kat had lived.

"The people worry only because they fear for you- the elders think you should go to the ancient's temples." Zairian whispered Kat blinked and glanced at his friend in shock- the temples were near forbidden to the tribe people except when in dire need. Strange things were known to happen in or around them.

Zairian, seeing his look of disbelief, grinned wrapping an arm around Kat's shoulders.

"Do not start to believe the old stories now little brother- besides I and Rachis shell come along as well." Kat snorted and shook his head, shrugging of Zairian's shoulders in a little annoyance; the temples were hardly just grandmother-tales.

Zairian laughed softly _'He is afraid I will be hurt by his laughter.'_ \- it was so unlike his before-his-change laughter, it nearly brought tears to Kat's eyes again. _'I am a weakling like this…'_ Kat nearly hugged himself, it hurt so much inside himself to know he was a burden to his people, because of something he couldn't control, nor did he really do anything to cause this- it just happened.

"I do not see why you two should leave our tribe just to see me to the temples." Kat said softly knowing his own ears at times could hear vegetation rustle and laughter of the tribe just out of sight and normal hearing. Zairian gave him a strange look and shoulder shoved him.

"We go because Rachis and I are afraid you will lose the trail or run in fear from the temples." Zairian teased him ruffling his hair and grinning- a half challenge in his eyes. Kat snorted softly and breathed in.

Suddenly everything changed and smelled so different- flowers smelt nearly overwhelming and grass and sky smell bleed together to smell unlike anything he had ever smelled before- and there was something else.

Kat closed his eyes focusing on that smell- it smelt of earth- not just the good or bad smells but both and there was something human about the smell.

A voice interrupted him and he opened his eyes only to see Zairian's confused eyes barely an inch from his own. Kat flushed and moved back not daring to look at Zairian.

"What was that Kat?" Zairian asked softly aware he had missed something important but not quite aware of what. Kat rubbed his nose- it now hardly worked, but Kat had to explain if only a little.

"I smelt everything- it was strange." Kat looked over to see Zairian nod then pat Kat's shoulder using it to get up the gripping it so Kat would look up at him.

"We will find a way to control these changes little brother- you must not doubt that. Now you have spent enough time alone in the jungle come- we will get Rachis and get our elders blessings then go to the temples- agreed?"

Zairian's eyes were just as intent as his grip; the only thing Kat could do was nod and rise to walk with Zairian who was half pulling him along behind him. It was as if he thought Kat would flee or get lost along the way. Kat didn't complain though- he knew Zairian was frightened on some level by what had happened. He had seen Kat focus on one sense before- or the after effects of one sense suddenly being affected by something.

Kat knew what the elders told the tribe though he wasn't supposed to- that Kat might die because of his senses or they might overwhelm him and he would go into a walking sleep he might not awake from and then for the rest of his life he would be as one dead. The temples spoke of this happening- the only known cure was to find a guide- a healer or a spirit walker who could lead Kat out of his focus without danger-or fear.

Kat looked up when Zairian stopped before Rachis- night black eyes and tree trunk brown skin- his hair tied and braided- reaching mid back but for two braids tucked behind his ears.

Rachis cast Kat a confused look but grinned at the two greeting them warmly.

"What can I do for you hunter-sibs?" Rachis questioned tilting his head downward in respect to Zairian whose father was tribe chief.

"Rachis- will you accompany us to the temples?" Zairian requested with a grin his hand on Kat's shoulder. Rachis nodded slowly and Zairian again led them through the tribe to the elder's gathering tent.

There had always been five elders to advise the people and the tribe's chief so it was unsurprising the when the three entered the tent all six were there. Almost as one the three sat down before the elders and Zairian's father- Margin, Zairian was on one side of Kat and Rachis the other.

"We know you have come to gain our blessing to go to the temples- and we agree that you may go but we ask you take one more with you incase the temples have any dangers we are not aware of." Margin spoke quietly but with an intensity that had to be obeyed Zairian nodded and glanced at Kat then Rachis they clearly didn't know who else to pick to go.

"Do you have any suggestions father?" Zairian asked instead watching as the elders shifted uneasily not liking that the chiefs son had addressed him with familiarity. But Margin didn't seem at all disturbed instead he nodded.

"Yes you already have two hunters in your party so you shell take Qulin- our finest tracker- if you three agree?" Margin suggested watching as the three glanced once more to each other then Zairian nod his agreement.

"Qulin is outside- you all may leave with our blessings." Margin said clearly dismissing them and they nodded and left. Margin gave a small smile the four would do many great things for their tribe he knew that much even if the elders were unsure of what Kat's strangeness would led to.

Qulin was indeed outside the tent with their packs that held supplies he was leaner then the hunters but with strangely blue eyes like an elder who was sightless or near sightless His skin was lighter then Zairian's or Rachis but not as light as Kat's but his hair was black short and curly- he was an oddity for the tribe but one like him was born every hundred years and usually the birth meant wonderful or terrible things were to come.

Qulin's eyes studied Kat and the other two- Kat had never been like the rest of the tribe he was light skinned- burned easy and had eyes that changed their colors. His hair changed between seasons and was either earth brown or light colored like his skin. Qulin nodded apparently approving of going to the temples with them.

So they set off Qulin and Rachis leading while Zairian walking along with Kat behind them. The going was quite as each felt the jungle was listening with its many eyes and ears. Despite this eerie feeling they made good time and were at the temples by the time the sun was setting.

Even with limited light they could see the imposing structure it was if giant rocks had danced upon each other and made steps to the heavens. Indeed none of them had ever seen something quite so high- even the giant trees seemed to pale in comparison. It was frightening and awe inspiring.

"We'll climb into the temple in the morning." Zairian said in awe and hushed tones and for once Kat knew it wasn't because of his strangeness that the group was so hushed. No one seemed to disagree for it would have been silly to climb the temple's steep steps in the night. Then again no one moved from where they were standing to make camp.

Then Qulin seemed to shake him self and moving away from the group took off his pack and started a fire, which seemed to warm the rest into moving to help Qulin set up the two tents they had brought with them. It wasn't long until they had finished setting up camp, and soon they were cooking the meat Rachis had caught earlier, and warming bread that Qulin had brought from the village.

They had wisely decided to set up watch shifts so the fire wouldn't go out and the jungles animals wouldn't come to explore their makeshift camp. Although it shouldn't have been animals they worry about. Sometime into the night, when the third moon was at the highest point in the sky, something startled Rachis, who was at watch, from his doze.

Looking around the darkened area -lighted only a little by firelight it puzzled him that he couldn't figure out what had caused him to wake. None of his companions were stirring, and then he heard a sound that was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He didn't know it but it was the whirring of engines and buzzing of power.

Rachis' eyes widened when he was what was making the odd noise. A flying thing that was neither bird, nor anything he had ever seen before. He yelled startled, which woke his companions, who like him were startled motionless. They stared frozen transfixed by the bizarre sight before them.

"What is that?" Kat murmured in awe- none of them had an answer. All they ever remembered later was one of them yelling- then darkness had claimed them.

* * *

**Alliances of the Enemy**

By _AbeoUmbra_

AN: A little of ' _The Sentinel_ ' (with the ideas of some humans having some advanced-or all advanced senses) is in this though not the actual characters -and _'Stargate SG-1'_ of course–Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, original characters…and anything you don't recognize!

* * *

_: Human mind speech:_

**Goa'uld (or)** **Tok'ra mind speech**

_Chapter Two: Two Souls, One Body_

Kat awoke inside a cell. He was glad that he was not alone for Zairian, Qulin, and Rachis also shared his cell. It was a plain cell, with for cots lining the walls. There was nothing else and the room was barren otherwise.

No signs of life stirred outside the cell. Giving Kat no clues as to where they were. Or what had happened.

Suddenly an odd rhythmic noise reached his ears- and it was coming closer. Panicked Kat shook awake Zairian and shouted for the other two to wake up- they did so groggy and disconcerted- but awake none the less.

Suddenly a man and four armed- _things_ with metallic hawk heads behind him appeared in front of the cell. The four knew they were out matched and edged to the back of the cell unwilling to come closer to the four hawk-headed things behind the man.

"This is all Qubehsenuf and Duamutef managed to find?" The man grumbled to himself, his voice echoing eerily and his eyes glowing in anger. Kat watching him warily, the man was imposing; an eye patch covered one eye and the other was black as night- when it wasn't glowing.

He was bare from the waist up save for the decorations. He wore a necklace in the form of an eye- and arm and waist bands of gold embedded with gems, attached to his hand was an odd glove in the form of metal. Below he wore only a plain loincloth which went to his knees- and sandals which tied up to just below his knee.

"Who are you?" Rachis asked boldly. Kat winched as the man's face grew fierce.

"I, boy, am Horus your God." Growled the man, the four glanced at each other, their people had no gods. So the man's declaration meant little to nothing to them.

"We worship no gods; therefore you can not be our god." Qulin spoke softly, in controlled tones. He knew that their lives hung on the balance. Perhaps this man wasn't a god- maybe he was but the weapons the hawk warriors help could still kill them.

Horus sneered at Qulin, and waved a hand at Kat. The guards eminently snapped to attention- the cell was opened and the three marched in pointing their weapons at the three, while the fourth bodily picked up Kat, swinging him onto the creators shoulder.

Zairian snarled and was about to lunge at the hawk headed creature when after exchanging a glance both Rachis and Qulin held him down. The rest of the creatures filed out of the cell and shut and locked the door which Zairian lunged at and growled at Horus who was smirking at the three.

"For that your friend is lost to you." Horus told them and turning left them. Zairian shook with rage, and Qulin and Rachis knew they couldn't do anything for their friend so the left him to plot revenge while leaning against the cell bars which was the only barrier between him and his heath and hunter sibling.

"Let me go! I have done nothing! Where are you taking me?" Kat demanded as he struggled to get free from the creature that had him hosted on its shoulder. Horus sneered at him and Kat bristled. Struggling even more when suddenly they came to a stop and Kat was dropped roughly onto a stone slab.

"Be silent." Horus hissed as he shoved his hand- the one with the mental glove- over Kat's head and there was a bright light and muted pain.

All at once Kat felt overwhelmed and paralyzed. As if he had ran all day- or hunted, and was giving some plant mixture by the healer to heal. Yet he knew this wasn't possible and that he was in _very_ real danger.

Kat was turned onto his back and he was vaguely aware that he was nude, that _something_ was slithering along his back. That he couldn't move and that this was wrong.

Then he was turned to his front and saw the _something_ that was very much like a snake. Yet had legs and barbs along its sides and head that were nothing like a snake and it was creeping nearer to his face.

Kat felt fear creep along his spine as _it_ inched closer and hissed at him, his mouth was opened and he tried to scream- to call for help, _anything_ \- yet all that came out was a small whimper.

As the _thing_ dove down his throat and Kat felt a flare of pain then there was nothing but welcoming blackness.

_Imset POV_

This host was in good heath as he had been a hunter for his people; I flash my/his/our eyes to let my father know the transfer was successful. I slid off the stone slab and servants take me away to be dressed.

My host is silent but I know him to be self reliant and am glad I don't have to suffer through insults as I am dressed- loose-fitting pants and upper and lower gold armbands both proclaiming who I am.

I need nothing else so I send them away with a wave of my hand. I fell inclined to know more about this host, as we will be sharing the same body for a long time. Even if most of my kind are prone to believe that nothing of their host remains, I know otherwise from my first host.

Who had been a host to a Tok'ra a _willing_ host which I had never known of. Most of our kind ignores our hosts until they think we can't hear them- then they recede into their minds.

I had never told my father or my brothers but I know where the Tok'ra are, or at least were one of their main bases were. I have thought many times of joining them I do not like how my father does things.

I could never leave my brothers to face his wrath alone- they would hate me and I can not stand that thought. I sit down digging through my hosts memories, it is interesting that his people have never encountered us -nor see us as gods.

Which makes my job all the harder, I do not believe this host will take well to being controlled. Indeed none of their people will. What is worse is that his people are travelers and likely have a thousand hiding spots in that jungle.

I know my brothers will likely make hosts of Kat's –for that is my hosts name- friends. This does not bother me, but it will reassure my host that they are safe when he awakens. Specking of awakening he is doing so now...

Strangely he seems to reside when he awakens.

 _:Who are you:_ My host- Kat's mind 'voice' is like a spiders web- faint, something that I could ignore if I so desire. I do not desire to do so. My eyes flash again as I search his memory of what I appear to be- my true form, and 'send' it through the link that binds us- a link I could sever or block- but choose not to.

 **My name is Imset.** I speck back to Kat, I feel his fear as if it is my own. The sudden sinking in my stomach- the bail raising in my throat- these things he still has control over though he does not notice.

: _What are you?_ : Kat whispers back, I am surprised he has the courage to speck to me so soon after the melding. Then again he has lived his life in danger- but this does not mean he is accustomed to hosting an alien being.

 **I am** **Goa'uld. You are my host. We are in my father-** **Horus's temple. Your friends will soon become hosts to my brothers.** I had hoped to lesson his fear- but it seems to only increased. I feel the adrenalin racing through our blood, the urge to move, to leave, is almost overpowering but I resist.

Suddenly I can see dust from across the room, the gleam of metal- of gold feels as if it nearly blinds me. Flinching back as I hear everything on the ship suddenly at once- the roar of engines- Zairian's scream as Qubehsenuf takes him as a new host- the clang of metal on metal of the soldiers walking to the cell to retrieve another of my host's friends.

I smell the musk of human and of the jungle still clinging to my host even after being on the ship for a day. I taste blood in my mouth and realize I had been screaming- I fall to the floor- hard- smooth- metallic- and curl into a ball shuddering.

I become aware that my host is reassuring me, begging me to answer him as I send everything I had seen- felt- heard- smelt- and tasted slamming it down our link- raw as it is. The link strengthens almost three times more then it should be- supposedly could be.

My host is suddenly in control and he handles the onslaught of senses better then I do- I am still huddling in the black dark corners of my mind. I am shaken- to my knowledge nothing like this has ever occurred in the history of the Goa'uld.

When it is over I feel him residing, as if he is content to let me have control. Too late I realize he is scared- and I know why. No Crown Prince of the Goa'uld screams and is unheard- especially with guards and servants just outside his door.

I take control and find myself surrounded by puzzled guards and servants. I straiten from my huddled position on the floor, standing proud and erect as a proper 'God' should. I see their fright and shake the last of the effects of the- sensory overload off.

"I need to speck with my Father." I order, two servants nod hastily and leave before the guards can- unsure of what to do the guards stand ready still. I gesture for them to go back to their positions, and notice at once that my protector, Aset, a female Goa'uld with a beautiful host- yet she is deadly all the same.

"Why did you scream?" Aset is also very blunt- I smile mirthlessly and lower my eyes so she does not see my plotting. Aset is cleaver and I can not truly explain why my host's senses overwhelmed me. I sense a prang of guilt from Kat and shake it off.

"My host has had a hard life." Well that is true- but to the most sensitive (of which I am) of our kind our host's memories bleed into our dreams. Sometimes this can be a pleasant experience- other times terrifying. Aset as my protector has been with me sense I was a larva and knows this.

Aset nods slowly, not exactly believing me- but she will not say I am lying outright without definite proof. Now to convince my father that my sensitivity was all that was the reason I screamed.

For even if I did not confront him eminently afterward- he would have demanded I explain myself not shortly after the incident. It is worse then I would have though as my brothers- in the bodies of Kat's friends followed behind my father.

I feel the jolt of recognition and the overwhelming horror of the fate Kat's friend's face locked inside their minds as my brother's use their bodies as hosts. I try to shove him- and his emotions back before they notice and it works.

"You called Imset?" My father asks- I nod and search for a way to say what I wish without giving away that Kat could take over- if he wanted which at the moment he is too abhorrer to do as such.

I must think fast- and as always the solution presents itself in time. A trait I picked up from my first host, who was cleaver in such things and taught me how to be. For that I will never forget him.

"I have decided I need a vacation- to settle into my host and block his memories…" I say no more as my father nods, placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. Kat is stunned into silence and my brothers glance at one another and I know that they will to come with me, groaning silently I seal myself for the inevitable.

"Very well, you and Aset may go along with your bothers and their protectors. You four decide when you wish to leave- and where you wish to go." Father's voice is firm and I know that there is no way out of this. As my father wishes is as it must be. No one challenges him- not even his own sons.

So it is decided and so my brothers and I plan a visit through the Stargate. Little did we know at the time just too where our trip would lead us.


End file.
